


keep your eyes on me

by morganoconner



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim lands himself in a bit of hot water during an off-world mission. Bones grumpily patches him up after.</p>
<p>Just another day on the <i>Enterprise</i>, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrea_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/gifts).



> This is a completely ridiculous little fic for andrea_deer, for her prompt(s) at my LJ-versary celebration:  
>  _“Have you lost your damn mind!?”_ and _“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”_
> 
> This story has been proofread but is unbeta'd. As such, I apologize for any glaring errors I may have missed.

Two years into their five year mission, Jim gets himself into hot water with an alien tribe who apparently doesn't like him hitting on their princess. It's fine, though, no big deal, and Jim readily admits he was very wrong and he's very sorry and it won't happen again.

For his trouble, he gets a dart to the neck, and wakes up who knows how long later in the med bay on the _Enterprise_. To say he's surprised would be an understatement. Surprised, but also grateful. His crew is the best crew, and they are _especially_ the best crew when they save Jim's undeserving ass.

"What happened?" he mumbles, then hisses at the sharp jab of a hypospray against his neck. He gives Bones a betrayed look, which Bones doesn't react to at all. Which is typical.

Actually, scratch that. Bones is basically one big reaction in and of himself right now. His face is flushed, mouth set in a thin line, and while under normal circumstances he spends a lot of time rolling his eyes and looking at Jim exasperatedly, he rarely looks as genuinely angry as he does right at this moment.

"Bones?" Jim says, tentatively.

"Shut up, Jim," Bones growls. "I ain't talkin' to you yet." He picks up another hypospray, and it looks like a dangerous weapon in his white-knuckled grip. Jim tries to edge away, but there's nowhere to really edge away to on the narrow bed.

"Bones, look –" he tries, and that's a very dumb idea on his part because now Bones looks murderous.

"You know what your problem is, kid?" he demands, jabbing Jim's neck again violently. "You don't listen worth shit. You know what your other problem is? You don't know how to keep it in your _goddamn pants_. Being a Starfleet captain is like one big party to you, isn't it? You got your shiny spaceship, you shiny crew, and a shiny woman in every goddamn port."

Jim blinks, taking this in. It's not like Bones is wrong, entirely, although Jim thinks he takes his job a _little_ more seriously than all that. Sure, he has a bit of occasional fun on the side, but really, he doesn't think it's fair to hold that against him when they're nearly getting killed in some ridiculous way every other week. He does his job, and he does it really well, thank you very much. But Bones really looks mad, like he's contemplating murder right now. He looks…

Actually, he looks…

"Wait a minute," he says slowly, sitting up in bed even when Bones tries to shove him right back down. He grabs Bones' wrist and holds it, scooting up and leaning back on his other hand when the room starts spinning. Still, Jim is stubborn, and no concussion or whatever is going to stop him from asking, "Are you…jealous?"

Bones goes very, very still for a long moment, and then he carefully pulls away and adopts an incredulous expression that doesn't seem to fit on his face as well as it normally does. "Have you lost your damn mind?" he replies with a snort. "Jesus, kid."

But Jim sees it, how shaken Bones suddenly is, even if Bones is trying to hide it. They've been best friends for too long, and Jim knows all of Bones' tells by now.

"Bones?" he says again, feeling his eyes widen by the second until they feel like they're going to pop out of his skull. Meanwhile, Bones' eyes are getting more and more shuttered, and really, Jim can't have that, Bones' eyes are too beautiful to look like that.

Jim reaches out and takes Bones' hand back, holding tight even when Bones tries to pull away again. "Leonard McCoy, do you mean to tell me –"

"Damn it Jim, _stop_ ," Bones growls, but Jim's gotten good at ignoring that tone.

"No, I don't think I will stop! Do you know how long I've been _pining?_ " Jim finds room in his head to wonder, in a vague sort of way, if there are other patients currently in the med bay. Then he decides he doesn't care.

"Oh, geez," Bones says, rolling his eyes, although there's something fragile in them now, something that looks almost like hope but also like fear, even as he mutters, "Pining for who, Uhura?"

"Oh my god." Jim would bury his face in his hands if it didn't mean giving up the grip he still has on Bones. Honestly, no one should be this hopeless. "For _you_ , you stupid, impossible, gorgeous – mmph!" Jim's been secretly planning this rant for a long time, for _years_ , actually, but when Bones shuts him up by diving in and kissing him in a very thorough kind of way, Jim is too busy melting under his touch to care much that it's been ruined.

At least until Bones pulls away, dazed and grinning and adorably dopey-looking, and abruptly stabs Jim with another hypospray.

" _Damn it, Bones!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping toes into a fandom for the first time is entirely terrifying. I'd forgotten that. It's been a while.
> 
> Title comes from the WALK THE MOON's _Shut Up and Dance_. IDK. It seemed like a good idea at the time.


End file.
